nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumia
Rumia is a country in Galea, that has participated in NSC continuously since 55th edition. Geography Rumia is located in central Galea, a region in northwest of Norigin, known for vast woodlands, low urbanization and low year round temperatures. The country stretches from the Udralicis Bay in the west to the INK desert in the east. Most of it is a heavily forested lowland plain, from the sea to the Ilex Lake, which separates it from the dry eastern end of the country. To the southwest, a mountain range forms a natural border. Cities are found mostly on the coast, but other than that, the population is evenly spread across the country. Small, isolated settlements dot the landscape of inland areas. Climate The abrupt change from humid to dry climate has been subject of much research by climatologists, who mostly attribute it to the underwater volcanic activity of Ilex Lake (which is sometimes called "Lake of Fire" by the locals). The air temperature above the water is permanently warmer than above the land, which prevents the normal cycle of humid and dry air masses to occur. As a result, the warm humid air stays above water and precipitation doesn't extend east of the lake. Volcanic activity under the surface of Ilex Lake moderates the overall climate of Rumia, making it warmer and its winters significantly milder than the harsh conditions found in northern Galea. History First traces of human residence in Rumia date two centuries after settlement of northern Galea. However, it is speculated that maritime colonizers of today's Vylkuzeme, Blackmere and Trollheimr had set their foot on the coast of today's Rumia on their way north. But first permanent settlers are thought to be pirates, who'd set up colonies along the coast - the bay was outside the sea trade routes, but close enough to reach them quickly. Increased demand for timber encouraged people to venture inland. By year 1000 bNSC (before NSC), they had reached west coast of Ilex Lake. INK Desert remained uninhabited on Rumia's side (eastern and central parts of it were under control of a Papendink state of the same name) until a gold rush of year 180 bNSC. The gold supply, although sizeable, was drained over a few years by exceptionally large numbers of hopeful miners. They left behind numerous ghost towns and mining machinery. Today desert's shrinking population lives mostly on scavenging. During 54th edition of NSC, a broadcaster and rum production company launched an initiative to join Nation Song Contest. Despite the fact there has never been country-wide political authority in Rumia, the application went smoothly. The broadcaster registered symbols commonly found in local traditions, including the yellow waves flag that is now easily recognizable around the world. One edition later, Rumia made their first appearance in NSC. Politics Rumia is an anarchy, in a sense that there is no central authority and no monopoly on force recognized anywhere in the country. Different regions have evolved different social orders within this framework. For example, in coastal cities, where trade and agriculture companies are highly influential, the socio-economic situation borders on corporatocracy. Companies there use some of their profits to provide public services in their hometown, from road repairs to law enforcement. Central areas, dominated by small settlements of a few hundred people, are more democratic and disputes are usually settled at village gatherings. In the east, people of the deserts tend to be most individualistic, dealing with their problems and protecting their land and property on their own. Economy Culture To be added Rumia in NSC Entries Voting Category:Nations Category:Coastal nations